


Powerless

by ArraFrost



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Aunt Natasha, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Superfamily, Superhusbands, non-Spidey!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is an ordinary kid, doesn't have powers like the rest of his family and that can be tough sometimes. But maybe he doesn't need powers to help the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt for the-chimera-virus on tumblr.

“Ugh!” Peter's head smacked against the training mat as he was thrown onto his back for the sixth consecutive time in a row.

“Come on, Pete. Keep up.” His Aunt Natasha grinned down at him, standing calmly on the mat. It didn't even look like she was sweating let alone concerned about fighting a worthy opponent.

Peter sighed, staring up at the ceiling, deciding that it might be better for him to lay here for a bit. It was hard enough trying to spar with his aunt but his ego really couldn't take how lax she was about beating him effortlessly. It wasn't anything new, it never was. Tasha was the best, even his Pop had trouble keeping up with her and he was a serum-enhanced soldier.

“Pete?” Natasha leaned over the teenager, unsure of why his mood had changed so suddenly. It was normal for her to be winning, it wasn't in her nature to pretend to lose so someone could save face, especially when it was someone she respected as much as her nephew. But Peter never gave in so easily. He fought with determination, trying his hardest to keep dodging and hopefully get one lucky hit in.

“This sucks...” Peter grumbled.

“Don't take it so hard, maybe you'll get lucky.”

“And what? Get chosen by the government to have my muscle mass inflated, that kind of luck? Or do I wish for some unfortunate and horrible fate to befall me so I can crawl out of it with brand new powers I have deal with and control? Luck has nothing to do with it! It's not like I could just get bit by some weird science experiment and suddenly have super powers!”

“Peter?” Natasha knelt down on the mat next to him. She had grown used to his rants, his complaints about his fathers and how often they embarrassed him in public, in front of girls, inside the house and how often he'd walked in on them – Natasha honestly couldn't believe the two had managed to raise such a high functioning son. Although they did have the help of the other Avengers from time to time. Natasha gladly acted as one of Peter's close confidants in aiding him with problems at school, with bullies and especially with girls. This, however, was a new topic.

Peter groaned, closing his eyes as his mind analyzed the words he let run from his mouth. “Sorry Tasha... I just... it's hard sometimes.”

Putting a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder, Natasha smiled softly. “You're a bright kid, Peter. You may not have super powers and you may not be a highly trained assassin, but you've got a lot to give.”

“Yeah like what? My amateur photography career?” Peter rose a skeptical eyebrow at his aunt.

“What's your IQ again?” Natasha asked as if she didn't know that fact off the top of her head.

“Having intellect doesn't make you a superhero.”

“Maybe you don't need to be a superhero. Maybe I sleep better at night knowing you're not putting yourself in immediate danger like the rest of us.”

Natasha's expression was soft yet serious when Peter's gaze was drawn back to her face. He knew this fact. He knew that his fathers wanted a normal life for him and the rest of the Avengers team probably wanted the same for him.

“Now get up here and try to kick your Aunt Tasha's ass.”

Peter chuckled and returned Natasha's grin, shaking his head and clearing all the angst from his mind before grabbing her outstretched hand.

\- - - - - - -

“Did that just happen?” Peter asked himself as he stared through the lens of his camera. Taking another shot, he realized it had indeed happened. Each photo brought him closer and closer to the offending threat.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone and hit speed dial #1. Pressing the phone to his ear, he kept his camera trained on the strange ships flying around the buildings and the six Avengers stationed throughout the block, fighting them with valor.

“Peter? Not a good time, kid.” Tony's voice sounded stressed as any man might be with five small aircrafts hot on his trail firing missiles in his direction.

“There's someone controlling those ships.” He snapped off another photo, keeping his tone serious in hopes of keeping his dad from hanging up on him.

“That part is obvious, kiddo. How do you know about the crafts?”

“I'm watching everything happen right now.”

“You're what?! Peter get out of here, you could get hit.”

“Dad! Calm down, I'm far enough away. My camera lens is closer than I am.”

“You're taking pictures? For the newspaper?”

Peter sighed at his father's priorities. He didn't want to take the time to talk to his son but as soon as the Avengers were going to get into the local paper, he couldn't show more interest in it.

“Yes Dad, you're finally going to get the publicity you've always dreamed of. Not important right now. Listen to me. Two buildings behind you. Second floor. Third apartment from the left. You've got someone watching every move of each of those crafts, even the ones you've taken out already. His fingers are moving faster than you when Pop says he's taking you out for fondue. I'm sure he's the one controlling them. Just go there. Now.”

Peter breathed heavily, his hands nearly shaking from how fast he was talking. His eyes shifted as he waited on his father's response, snapping a quick picture of his aunt Natasha taking out one of the crafts right in front of what he believed to be the control base.

“Don't tell your father what to do, Peter.”

He growled in his throat, nearly throwing his camera on the ground in response to how stubborn his father was. It was time like this when he wished Steve kept his phone on during missions. He couldn't even consider taking the appropriate punishment for breaking Steve's rule of 'no hacking secure Avengers communications' because he had no eyes on Captain America at the moment, he was probably a few blocks down, keeping the public out of harms way.

“Romanoff. Check out the building to your right. Apartment 215. Take out the puppeteer and we'll call it a day.”

Peter smiled to himself, as he trained his camera once more on the building. He watched Natasha fight off one more craft before she stared questionably at the window Tony was referring to. Peter couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but he knew it was happening because Natasha's lips were moving. Tony must have muted him in favor of keeping on Steve's good side, they had promised each other not to involve Peter on missions.

Seven minutes later Peter was taking a step back when all the crafts started to literally drop from the sky. Iron Man managed to catch one and stop it from crashing through a building, Thor blew a few more up with a call to lighting and Peter laughed as he balanced his camera in his hand.

\- - - - - -

Peter was in the process of developing the best photos he had taken that day when the door opened and Natasha slipped in, careful not to let the light harm the photos.

“Tony hasn't given you a digital camera yet?” Her eyebrow raised, as though she didn't know Peter's occasional desire to development his photos by hand.

He laughed, turning back to the chemical bath and pulling out the photo he had soaked to hang it up along with the others.

“Nice turn out today.” Her eyes scanned the photos, stopping briefly on each one to admire the technique, the color, the way Peter was able to capture fast moving superheros and deadly crafts in a single frame.

“Yeah well, you guys make for great subjects.”

“And you make for great intel.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at her over his shoulder. Natasha continued to stare at the photos as though she hadn't said anything incriminating. Shaking his head, he turned back to his photos. It shouldn't surprise him that his father had told her. There was nothing that man could keep a secret except his social security number because he simply didn't know it.

“Thanks, Auntie.” Peter grinned.

“Told you never to call me that.” She clasped his shoulder as he laughed, pushing him slightly as she exited his dark room. “Oh,” Natasha peaked her head back in, “and bring your camera next time. Might need you.”


End file.
